Fremione
by Sara GM
Summary: Hermione et Fred, comment tout à commencer quelques mois après la guerre...


Bonjour à tous ! Après une longue absence, je reviens avec un nouveau pairing Hermione/Fred !

J'espère que ça vous plaira, c'est la première fois que je fais une fanfic sur ce couple.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione avait toujours trouver que Fred avait quelque chose de plus que son jumeau. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, ses tâches de rousseurs plus présentes ? Un peu plus de carrure ? Ou alors était-ce dans son comportement ? Un peu plus farceur ? Plus affectueux ? Plus libre ?

Elle ne se disait pas amoureuse de Fred Weasley, mais plutôt qu'elle l'admirait beaucoup et ressentait des sentiments pour lui.

La voix de Molly la fit sortir de ses pensées et se hâta avant de descendre au salon.

Depuis la guerre s'était terminé il y a déjà de cela cinq mois, Harry et Hermione avaient emménagé au Terrier le temps que le Square Grimmaurd soit rénové et que la magie noire qu'il pouvait contenir soit détruite. Les finitions prenaient un temps fou mais la mère Weasley était ravi d'avoir ses petits protégés auprès d'elle un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, elle rejoignit tout le monde afin de partir au Chemin de Traverse.

C'était les deux ans de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, et pour l'occasion, les jumeaux avaient organisé « Big Birthday », une journée où tout les produits étaient à -50 % et des petits buffets aménagés au troisième étage.

Bien qu'ils ne venaient pas pour profiter des promotions, ils voulaient surtout les soutenir après ces durs mois que toute la famille venait de passer.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble devant la boutique et entrèrent. Fred et Georges étaient au comptoir et discutaient. La boutique n'ouvrait qu'à partir de dix heurs, cela laisser environ une heure si ce n'était même plus pour partager un petit moment familiale.

Molly poussa un cri de joie à la vue de ses deux garçons et les câlina de toutes ses forces.

Après une petite lutte pour échapper à leur mère, les jumeaux purent enfin dire bonjour au reste du groupe.

Quand se fut le tour de Fred pour saluer Hermione, le rouquin prit d'une pulsion, enlaça très fort la sorcière.

-Content que tu sois là, 'Mione, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

Son geste ne choqua pas vraiment, les deux sorciers s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après la guerre.

Tout ça à cause des blessures inquiétantes de Georges qui avait dû rester à l'hôpital quelques mois, Fred s'était retrouvé non seulement triste mais aussi seul pour tenir la boutique ( qui était sa seule source pour ne pas craquer). Hermione s'était alors proposé de remplacer son jumeau le temps qu'il faudrait pour que Georges se remet complètement.

Cette décision avait provoqué la rupture entre la sorcière et Ron. Ce dernier trouvait qu'elle passait trop de temps à la boutique, plus qu'il ne le fallait et qu'elle ne s'intéressait plus à lui. De plus, Ron avait jalousé son frère d'être aussi proche d'Hermione.

Bien qu'il eut un moment orageux dans le trio qu'ils formaient avec Harry, tout ça n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir.

Du temps qu'ils passèrent en famille, Fred n'avait pas hésiter à délaisser son jumeau, certes qui était trop engagé dans une discussion de Quidditch avec Harry, pour passer du temps avec la jeune femme. Il se l'avouer lui-même, il la draguait ouvertement, et maintenant que Ron semblait avoir tourné la page, il pourrait peut-être enfin conclure à quelque chose avec la brune.

Il l'avait toujours apprécié bien qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus proches lors de leurs études à Poudlard, et quand elle était venue travailler avec lui, cela lui avait fait le plus grand bien.

-Dis Hermione, que dirais-tu de reprendre ton poste juste pour aujourd'hui ? Lui proposa Fred.

-Pourquoi pas, je retrouverais les joies de la caisse et ses clients, rigola-t-elle.

-Et puis, dit Fred sur un ton plus bas cette fois-ci, ça me fera une excuse pour te garder encore un peu ici.

La sorcière sourit mais ne répondit pas à cette nouvelle avance, quelque peu gênée de la tournure des événements.

Alors que la boutique allait s'ouvrir la famille Weasley décidèrent de s'en aller pour les laisser travailler.

-Tu ne viens pas Hermione ? Demanda son meilleur ami à la cicatrice.

-Non, je reprends mon poste pour cette journée ! On se voit ce soir !

Ils se firent un câlin avant de se séparer.

La brune se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique quand elle vit une autre femme qui parlait à Georges.

-Hermione ! Tu te souviens de Verity ?

La blonde lui adressa un grand sourire avant de la saluer.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je dois encore aller voir Freddie !

Et, perchés sur ses hauts talons de vingt mètres, elle s'en alla.

-Freddie ? Interrogea Hermione

-Et encore, moi c'est Georgichou alors n'en fais pas tout un plat !

* * *

La journée fut très dure pour l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Tout d'abord, la boutique affluait de clients et parfois il y avait la queue dehors pour entrer.

De plus, Verity et son accent français, encore pire que celui de Fleur, l'agaçait sérieusement !

Puis elle était trop proche de Fred à son goût, c'était compliqué à se le dire mais la sorcière du s'avouer qu'elle était tout simplement jalouse

La fin du « Big Birthday » approcha et ils fermèrent la boutique. Verity la salua et embrassa les garçons sur la joue avant de transplaner.

* * *

Alors qu'Hermione rangeait les derniers produits non vendus dans l'arrière boutique, elle sentit quelqu'un derrière elle.

-Belle journée hein ?

C'était Fred. Elle resta froide et ne le regarda pas.

Depuis que la française était arrivé dans la boutique, le rouquin n'avait plus vraiment fait attention à elle.

-Tu me fais la tronche ?

-Non pas du tout, _Freddie_.

Un sourire vint au visage du jumeau de Georges.

-Oh j'ai compris, c'est Verity le problème.

Elle ne le laissait pas continuer et se retourna, furieuse.

-Oh non ! Pourquoi ? Mise à part qu'elle te drague avec son accent français pire que Fleur et Beaux Batons réunis, il n'y a aucun problème.

Oh et qu'aussi, dès qu'elle entre dans la pièce, je ne semble plus exister pour toi !

-Ma parole, serais-tu jalouse Hermione Granger ?

-D'une greluche ? Non pas du tout !

Il la serra dans ses bras bien qu'elle refusa l'étreinte du jeune homme avant de la serrer.

-Tu sais très bien que tu comptes plus qu'un billion de Verity, puis elle, elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi, rassura Fred.

Il ouvrit ses bras pour demander pardon, et après une petite moue elle céda à ses avances.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêter, personne ne savait combien de temps ils étaient restés dans cette position….

Mais ce moment était trop parfait pour qu'il dure :

-Que c'est mignon !

Georges les regardait, assis sur une chaise qu'il avait du installer pour l'occasion.

-Quand vous aurez fini de vous câliner, continua-t-il, vous me préviendrez, moi je vais me doucher.

Les joues rougies, les deux complices s'écartèrent un peu sans pour autant arrêter leur étreinte.

Fred attendit que son jumeau quitte la pièce avant de se mettre à parler :

-Donc...la crise de jalousie est terminé ?

-C'était pas une crise !

-Ah oui donc je peux aller voir Verity sans problème ? Provoqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu restes ici toi !

Elle le rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ca m'avait manqué tu sais ? De travailler avec toi...Je pouvais mieux mater tes fesses qu'au Terrier.

Hermione prit un air offusqué.

-Comme déclaration, j'ai connu mieux Fred Weasley !

* * *

Le reste de la soirée était parfaite pour les deux complices, Georges étant sorti, voulant une petite conquête pour cette nuit, l'appartement des jumeaux étaient donc à eux seuls.

* * *

Georges rentra au petit matin.

-Fred, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai...Wouah ! Y'a une chambre pour ça !

Son jumeau était en caleçon et une certaine brune était habillé de ses sous-vêtements noirs et d'une chemise appartenant à son amant.

-Et là ca va encore, tu l'aurais vu cette nuit !

-Frederic Weasley !

Hermione le tapa avec un livre qui traînait.

-Donc, reprit Georges, toi...et toi ? Ensemble ?

-Yep ! Approuva son frère avec un grand sourire.

Après un long silence, Georges s'exclama :

-JE VAIS LE DIRE A MAMAN !

Et transplana.

Les deux amoureux rigolèrent de la bêtise du jeune homme avant de s'embrasser amoureusement.

* * *

FIN

Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous aura plus.

A bientôt pour une prochaine!


End file.
